Spring Fic Grumps I Want to Make Sure
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Ship(s): PolyGrumps: Suzy/Arin/Dan Prompt: Getting together negotiations Possible Tags: light angst, getting together, fluff, cuddling, suzy is a good wife,


Suzy is normally okay with anything, within reason, Arin tells thing straight (or gay, either way), but Danny is the one that won't tell you anything unless it really bugs him. Danny doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so when Suzy and Arin asked if he wanted to do this, they check multiple times, just to make sure.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Arin had asked over the table. He and Suzy invited Dan over to hang with them. They always felt bad for him cause he was always alone, so sometimes they invited him over for dinner. "Cause it is totally okay if you aren't." Arin added on.

"Like I said before, I am okay with it." Danny said taking another bite of his food.

"'Cause if you don't want to, we understand." Suzy said.

"Suzy, I am totally okay with this. You don't need to keep asking." Danny replied.

"We just want to make sure." Suzy said. "You tend to put the feelings of others before yours, and you get hurt in the process."

"I don't do that!" Danny shot back in defense.

"Just yesterday I picked a game to play and you visibly didn't like it, but you still said that you were chill with it." Arin pointed out.

"Yeah…." Danny sighed then laughed.

"We just want to make sure that everything is okay." Suzy said, grabbing his hand atop the table.

"It totally is. I promise." Dan reassured them. "But how is this going to work? Like are we going to start with a threeway, or just chilling watching a movie?"

"Whatever you feel." Suzy said. "Arin and I already know our boundaries, so we will wait on you."

"So you are saying, we could have a threesome right now?" Dan said, enthusiastically.

"Maybe, but that is moving a little too fast." Arin said.

"Says the man that tells me almost every day you're going to blow me." Danny shot back. Arin laughed cause he had no counter for that one! "Joking aside, so you guys will go at my pace?"

"Totally!" Suzy reassured him. "We both love you. We wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"Arin already does that every goddamn day." Danny said and Arin laughed again, still having no comeback.

"Well, maybe I'll have to have a talk with him." Suzy and, shooting him a look. You know that look.

"I'm not going to stop." Arin giggled.

Suzy rolled her eyes and signed. "But seriously, at any time, if you aren't liking anything, then tell us. Or tell me, cause you know Arin." They looked over at him to find him playing with his food.

Arin looked up from his masterpiece on his plate and look at them confused. He look at them trying to find clues. "Yeah! Totally!" He finally settled on. Danny smirked and Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways." Danny said, changing to focus. "When does, like, 'this' start?"

"Whenever you want." Suzy said.

"We could do it while watching the movie." Arin said, mouth full of food. Danny laughed, but now he realized, that it may not be a joke this time.

"How about just cuddling?" Dany proposed.

"Yeah," Arin said. "That could work also."

Through the rest of dinner they just chatted, but after a while it set into Danny more and more. Arin's joking about blowing him, isn't a joke anymore. He used to be able to laugh it off, but will he be able to now? If he is comfortable them he should be able to tell Arin he isn't comfortable doing something, but he isn't sure if he would be able to. He knows if he told Suzy, she would back off. Hell! He would probably have to initiated it himself. But Arin, he seems like he wouldn't understand, or just not care. What if something escalated in a Grumps session?

Before you can say "Hey, where did all the food go? Did Carl eat it all? I bet it was him. Fucking Carl. Or was it Jim? Jims a fucking idiot. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him." they finished their meal. Suzy noticed Dan's freak out so she put her hand on his and he felt comfort.

"Are you doing okay?" she said he looked up at her from his plate. "If you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"I am totally cool with doing this!" He said, enthusiastically. "What movie had we planed to watch?"

"I say Atlantis." Arin said. "It is an amazing animated film. It has CGI and hand drawn animation!"

"That sounds fine." Dan said. Dan and Arin moved to the living room while Suzy brought the dishes into the kitchen cause Arin wouldn't do it and she wouldn't make the guest do it.

Arin put the DVD in and got it to the play screen. He grabbed the remote and flopped on the couch next to Dan who was curled up by the arm. "You know, you can, like, lean on me if you want. You know I am squishy." Dan debated this.

Suzy walked in, "You can hit play now." she said as she sat down next to Arin, opposite to Dan. She then leaned over and rested her head on Arin's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. Arin grabbed the remote and did as Suzy said and hit the button to make the movie start.

Danny saw Suzy and realized he could do the same, but does he want to? _You know what?_ He thought. _Fuck it!_ And with that he leaned up one Arin's shoulder, face growing hot and red. Arin put his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him in tighter, and Danny shifted to make it more comfortable, be he enjoyed it. Arin was right, he is squish, but like a safe feeling of squish.

Suzy took notice to Dan and smiled as a hint of her worry slips away.


End file.
